Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, Libro 4: Aire
by luigidicarlo
Summary: Por fin Aang y sus amigos gozan de tiempos de paz. Sin embargo, fuerzas mayores a la de los elementos se han alzado para una vez más atentar contra el delicado equilibrio del mundo. ¿Podrán Aang y sus amigos detener esta amenaza?
1. Prólogo: Una Nueva Misión

La batalla fue dura. Aang, Avatar originario de la nación del aire ha logrado cumplir una parte de su misión, más muchas dudas han quedado sin aclararse aún, sin contar que el equilibrio del mundo no ha sido devuelto.

Recordemos cómo exactamente Aang logró detener esta guerra que había durado cien años. Todo inició como un accidente, cuando Katara y Sokka, hermanos pertenecientes a la tribu agua del sur, descubrieron un enorme iceberg el cual contenía a un niño en él.

Con su personalidad maternal y valiente, Katara libera al muchacho usando la vara de Sokka. Así, es como inicia esta larga aventura. Aang y Appa son liberados y tras algunas dificultades, logran empezar su travesía en busca de maestros elementales que enseñen al Avatar a dominar las esencias de la naturaleza.

Tras muchas aventuras, el Avatar consigue dominar el agua gracias a las enseñanzas de Pakku, de la tribu del agua del norte, y de Katara, al mismo tiempo que se enfrenta con una invasión masiva de la nación del fuego comandada por el Almirante Zhao. En esta historia también se presenta Zuko, el príncipe desterrado que cree que ha perdido su honor.

Más tarde conoce a Toph, quien le enseña el arte de la tierra-control. Una vez dominados tres elementos, el Avatar y sus amigos sufren una derrota. Azula, princesa de la nación del fuego y hermana de Zuko, se hace con Ba Sing Se y cree acabar con el Avatar.

Pero Aang y sus compañeros no se dan por vencidos. Con conocimientos de un eclipse, Sokka planea una invasión a la nación del fuego, día que daría fin a esa guerra. Más, cuando llega el momento, fallan.

De nuevo derrotados, el equipo Avatar se ve en la obligación de completar la formación de Aang: debe aprender a dominar los elementos, y para ello se necesita de un maestro fuego. Con complicaciones y dificultades, Zuko se une al equipo y enseña el fuego-control a Aang.

Ahora sí, con el poder completo de la naturaleza, el Avatar junto a sus amigos emprenden la batalla final: el enfrentamiento entre el señor del fuego y el único capaz de recobrar el equilibrio del mundo. Asustado e indeciso, Aang se enfrenta a Ozai, y justo cuando la batalla parecía perdida, el joven maestro entra en el "Estado Avatar", obteniendo el poder suficiente para ganar el combate.

Cuando desarma al señor del fuego, y teniéndolo a sus pies, Aang decide tener piedad con él, por lo que lo deja. Pero la necedad de Ozai hace que el Avatar tome medidas drásticas. Usa una técnica que le permite quitarle los poderes al rey fénix, dejándolo indefenso.

Sin un rey maligno que brinde destrucción al mundo y con muchos problemas en el mundo, en especial el vacío que dejaron los nómadas aire, Aang debe partir en una nueva aventura, esta vez para restaurar definitivamente el dolor que dejó la guerra tras de sí.

Aang ha madurado, ha crecido espiritual y físicamente, y el momento de que el Avatar actúe ha llegado. Esta vez no bastará el control de los elementos para regresar la paz, sino un poder que ni el más grande maestro puede igualar: el poder de la vida misma.


	2. Capítulo 1: La partida

Por fin Aang podía respirar en paz. Aquél nómada aire, flaco, calvo, con ojos saltones, una amplia sonrisa y orejas grandes. Al fin, el Avatar había logrado el primero de sus objetivos. La entidad en la que muchos confiaron por milenios, en la que todos depositaban su confianza, estaba sentado en una butaca en un balcón del palacio real de la nación del fuego.

Estaba solo. Sus ojos observaban el hermoso atardecer, el primero que disfrutaba con tanto gusto tras las amargas, divertidas y a veces románticas experiencias de la guerra. Llevaba un traje de color anaranjado claro, y de su cuello guindaba un amuleto con el símbolo de los nómadas aires en él.

En aquellos momentos sentía como si no pensara, sólo sabía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, y que ahora lucharía para devolver la belleza al mundo. Su calma se vio interrumpida por Zuko, quien salió y se dirigió a la baranda del balcón, apoyando sus brazos sobre ella. En su cara ya no se apreciaba odio ni remordimiento, sino felicidad por haber recuperado lo que quería y del modo correcto. La cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo era sólo la marca de ese pasado terrible que había vivido, pero que había ayudado a forjar esa personalidad que a todos les agradaba y que necesitaba para gobernar como un verdadero Señor del Fuego.

El joven monarca observó por un momento el cielo rojizo, y luego se volvió para ver a quien por tanto tiempo había perseguido como su enemigo, pero que ahora era el mejor de sus amigos.

— El dolor sigue en nuestro mundo, Aang—. La voz de Zuko sonó fuerte y clara—. Pero sé que juntos podremos devolver la grandeza de nuestro hogar, su belleza, su equilibrio.

— Zuko…— Aang, quien tenía la mirada fija en el atardecer, miró los ojos amarillos del señor del fuego—. Existe algo que todavía llena mi mente de angustia. ¿Cómo recuperaremos a los maestros aire? Digo, ¡soy el último de todos! Y si queremos que el equilibrio regrese, los templos de los nómadas aires deben volver a llenarse de nuestro vigor, ¡de la sonrisa de los monjes! Pero a la vez de su sabiduría y humildad.

— Aang… entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Mi nación quedó como la tuya, devastada, pero no físicamente, sino espiritualmente— Zuko cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor—. Todos han perdido la cordura, cometen acciones atroces y sé que habrán muchos que sigan confiando en Azula y mi padre. Pero para eso estamos nosotros Aang, para ayudarnos mutuamente.

— Muchas gracias Zuko— murmuró Aang sonriéndole a su amigo—. Sé que no estoy solo en esta misión. Katara, Sokka, Toph, tú y todo el mundo están conmigo—. El Avatar se puso en pie, y seguido del monarca se dirigieron hacia el gran vestíbulo del palacio, donde se hallaban reunidos Katara y Sokka, quienes al parecer peleaban por algo.

— ¡No es justo que hayas hecho eso Sokka! Sé que la gente de la nación del fuego está resentida, que aún desconfían de nosotros, ¡pero no por eso los vamos a atacar!— Katara regañaba a su hermano al parecer, porque éste había agredido a un ciudadano del fuego que los había insultado puesto que no los querían ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos?— inquirió Aang mirando un poco extraño a Sokka, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y su brazo izquierdo quemado.

— Un ciudadano del fuego vino y nos insultó. Veo que aunque hayamos vencido al señor del fuego y la guerra se haya terminado, siguen teniendo sed de poder, ganas de destruir en sus corazones— explicó Katara un poco dolida por eso.

— Recobrar el equilibrio del mundo no será algo fácil— afirmó Zuko sentándose en uno de los lujosos muebles de la sala—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero lo mejor por ahora será dividirnos. Katara, Sokka, deben volver a su tribu y ayudarles a reconstruir sus relaciones con el mundo, Toph debe volver a Ba Sing Se con mi tío y vigilar que no haya problemas por allá. Debo quedarme aquí e intentar convencer a todos de que ya no habrá más violencia, que el Avatar ha vuelto para traer paz.

— ¿Y yo qué haré?— inquirió Aang. No quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que el mundo se reconstruyera solo.

— Deberías quedarte aquí, conmigo. Así, podremos controlar la situación de la nación de fuego y evitar alzamientos— dijo Zuko.

— Oigan, lamento interrumpir su conversación sobre nuestros nuevos destinos, pero, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Toph?— preguntó Sokka de pronto.

— Tranquilos chicos. Estaba recorriendo los jardines con el general Iroh— dijo la chica ciega, quien acababa de entrar.

— ¡¿Por qué no me invitaron? ¡Siempre quise conocer los jardines de este palacio! En especial las Rosas de Semillas Ardientes. ¡Dicen que sus frutos son muy picantes!— dijo el Avatar con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Aang! ¡Presta atención! Todavía tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer— gritó Katara un poco irritada por el comportamiento del muchacho. A pesar de que había madurado y todo lo demás, Aang seguía siendo el mismo bromista de siempre.

— ¡Uf!— Zuko soltó un bramido mientras se ponía una mano en la cara—. Escuchen. Aunque la situación ya no es tan crítica como antes, el mundo sigue estando en desequilibrio, en especial por el vacío que dejaron los monjes del aire tras su desaparición. ¡Si Aang renace, no habrá un maestro que le enseñe al nuevo Avatar a controlar el aire! Debemos hallar la manera de que el conocimiento del aire-control permanezca por siempre en este mundo, y es aquí donde entras tú, Aang.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya sé! ¡Debo enseñarle a algunas personas el aire-control!— dijo el Avatar muy entusiasmado.

— Así es— afirmó Zuko inclinando la cabeza.

— ¡Escuchen! ¡No creo que en una nación llena de maníacos asesinos armados con bolas de fuego, sin ofender, haya gente apta para aprender el aire-control!— dijo Toph moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente.

— A ver… ¿cómo se supone que hacían los monjes para identificar a alguien apto para que aprendiera el aire-control?— inquirió Zuko mirando fijamente a Aang.

— La verdad… todos en los templos del aire eran maestros. Todos nacíamos con la habilidad de dominar el aire— explicó el niño.

— Vaya… Esto será demasiado difícil… tal vez hasta imposible…

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser imposible! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de encontrar gente apta para el aire-control! No puede ser que mi civilización desaparezca de esa forma…— los ojos de Aang se aguaron, y un poco confundido y temeroso salió corriendo de la habitación.

Katara intentó detenerlo, pero Sokka no le permitió seguirlo. Aang volvía a estar deprimido. ¿Cómo era posible que el elemento de la vida lograra tal destrucción? ¿Por qué una persona sería tan maligna, inconsciente como para destruir a simples nómadas? El Avatar estaba confundido, y las esperanzas de volver a ver templos de aire llenos de vida otra vez se vinieron abajo.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— la calmada voz de Iroh resonó tras Aang. El rechoncho general entró en la habitación del Avatar y lo vio acostado sobre su cama, llorando en silencio—. ¿Por qué lloras Aang? ¡Estos no son momentos de tristeza, sino de alegría porque lo que todos deseábamos ha llegado!

— Pero mi civilización… los monjes… ¿qué pasará con el aire-control ahora que sólo quedo yo?

— Recuerdas cómo se quiso llamar mi hermano Ozai durante el último ataque que planeó— Aang negó con la cabeza—. El Rey Fénix, porque según él un nuevo mundo renacería de las cenizas de éste, y tal vez tenga razón. Sólo que las cosas no se harán de forma incorrecta, sino como dicte tu corazón Aang. Tú eres las cenizas de los nómadas aires, y en tus manos está el poder de hacer renacer dicho mundo.

Aang se volteó para ver a los ojos al general, y lo que encontró fue su amplia sonrisa. El niño agradeció mucho sus sabias palabras y entonces fue a la habitación de Katara, quien se hallaba hablando con Suki sobre cosas que desconocía. El muchacho tocó la puerta y tras recibir el permiso de las chicas entró.

— Aang, yo quisiera…

— No digas nada Katara. Este dolor es parte del desequilibrio del mundo, y es mi misión, como nómada aire que soy, hacer renacer mi mundo— Aang hablaba con voz decidida y firme.

— Así es como me gusta oírte hablar Aang. Me alegra que hayas tomado una decisión— dijo Katara sonriente. Aang se sentó a su lado y luego la abrazó.

— Decirte mil veces gracias no bastaría para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Katara… ¡Decirte mil veces que te amo tampoco bastaría! ¡Por eso, te juro que restableceré el equilibrio del mundo! Ahora más que nunca…— Katara y Aang se sonrojaron mientras sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Suki se retiró en silencio y los dejó solos en la habitación.

— Aang… no tienes que decirme esto, porque, ya yo sé, desde el momento que te conocí y vi por primera vez tus ojos en el iceberg, que mi destino era estar a tu lado— Katara cerró sus ojos y besó a Aang cuya cara se enrojeció como un tomate.

Así por fin terminaba aquél tormentoso día, en el que tantas cosas se habían dicho y hecho. El cielo oscuro se llenó de brillantes estrellas y nuestros cansados héroes disfrutaron por fin de una noche en paz, sin persecuciones ni miedos a ser atacados.

Aang estaba acostado en su cama con Momo sobre él. Su compañero y su querido bisonte volador, Appa, eran lo único que quedaba de los nómadas. Si quería volver a ver a los monjes, tendría que hacer que sus almas volvieran al mundo físico, pero ¿cómo? La única forma es que se aplicara un ciclo como el del Avatar, donde sus almas volvieran a renacer como otros seres humanos. Estaba angustiado, no podía conciliar el sueño, pero tras algunas horas pensando y con todo el cansancio que tenía encima, el joven Avatar se quedó dormido.

La tranquilidad de la noche era inquebrantable. Zuko estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama, Iroh soñaba con volver a Ba Sing Se para continuar con su tienda de té, Katara dormía en paz por fin y, Sokka y Toph, pues… dormían como siempre.

Al amanecer, los súbditos de Zuko despertaron a todos los del Equipo Avatar, les dieron ropas cómodas y elegantes, y los guiaron al Gran Comedor del palacio, donde Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, algunas guerreras Kyoshi y Suki los esperaban. Esta vez, desayunarían en compañía de Lin Si Fa y Long-Ten, nuevos generales de la armada de fuego, que de ahora en adelante se llamaría la Guardia de Fuego.

Los súbditos sirvieron espléndidos platillos llenos de comida, con lo que nuestros héroes pudieron comer hasta hartarse. Había todo tipo de comidas típicas de la nación del fuego, y también algunas del reino de la tierra. Aang, sin embargo, no podía comer en paz, no lograba ver el mundo como uno nuevo, sino como un sitio vacío, incompleto.

— ¡Aang! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no comes?— preguntó Katara preocupada. Ella estaba a su lado, degustando una deliciosa ensalada de diversos frutos.

— Yo… no me siento a gusto aquí. Me siento vencido, vacío, como si no hubiese logrado nada… Me siento incompleto—. Aang se notaba muy triste. Debía ser doloroso no tener a todas aquellas personas a las que siempre amaste.

— Aang. Sé que los monjes ya no están entre nosotros, pero ellos continúan viviendo en tu corazón, y así lo será por siempre— dijo Katara, intentando animarlo.

— En fin— Zuko intervino. Al parecer iba a dar algunos anuncios importantes sobre la nación del fuego y cómo actuaría para resolver los problemas de sus antepasados—. Hoy por fin desayunamos rodeados de un mundo totalmente cambiado, un mundo que sigue lleno de dolor, pero que se está transformando para mejorar. Aquí estamos, comiendo como hermanos, como siempre ha debido ser. Generales, Avatar, héroes del mundo… nos hemos reunido aquí para una sola cosa. Aang sufre porque su pueblo desapareció por culpa de mi bisabuelo, más deben existir todavía rastros de los antiguos maestros. Quiero que busquen a cualquier persona en el mundo que posea la nobleza que tiene el Avatar, puesto que ése, será capaz de ser un maestro aire. Ahora, también traigo más noticias. La armada de fuego ya no será usada para dañar al mundo, sino para repararlo. Es por esto que he decidido llamarla Guardia del Fuego. Seguimos, todos aquellos que se opongan a mantener el orden deberán ser apresados, pero jamás heridos. Incitar la violencia sólo traerá consecuencias negativas. Por último, saldré en una misión personal muy importante que tengo en mente, así que me ausentaré por pocos días. Mi tío se ocupará de los problemas de la nación mientras yo no esté. Eso es todo. Quiero que esto se haga público esta misma tarde.

— ¡Zuko!— murmuró Toph—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Es algo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— inquirió Toph con una sonrisa amplia.

— No… esta vez no.

— ¡Ay, demonios!— la joven ciega cruzó los brazos y continuó comiendo un poco decepcionada. Ella quería viajar junto a Zuko siempre, pero nunca podía. Katara, Sokka y Aang se rieron de aquello, a lo que la joven maestra respondió golpeándoles con rocas por debajo de la mesa.

— Señor del fuego, hemos estado analizando la situación de nuestra nación y hemos concluido que todavía hay demasiados soldados quienes están del lado de Ozai y su hermana. Será muy difícil recobrar su confianza— dijo Lin Si Fa, quien se había limitado a sólo escuchar.

— Eso lo sabemos muy bien, pero ya llegará el momento en que deban seguir fielmente a su nuevo señor— dijo Long-Ten, bebiendo un poco de té.

— ¡Con que estaban comiendo! ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Zuko?— inquirió su tío Iroh quien acababa de entrar al comedor. En su cara, estaba esa sonrisa imborrable que se le había dibujado el momento en el que Zuko empezó a actuar de buena forma.

— Estabas durmiendo muy plácidamente, así que no quise molestarte— dijo el señor del fuego.

— Bueno, supongo que te reuniste para dar algunas nuevas noticias.

— Así es, general Iroh— afirmó Lin Si Fa.

— Nuestro señor ha decidido hacer todo lo posible para mantener la paz, ya que digamos que en estos momentos está muy frágil por el dolor que dejó la guerra— explicó Long-Ten.

— También quiero hallar una manera de que los nómadas aire vuelvan a existir como una nación…— continuó Zuko.

— Déjenme eso a mí— interrumpió Aang—. Yo me encargaré de buscar discípulos y enseñarles aire-control.

— Restaurar una nación no es fácil, y así como los nómadas desaparecieron, también la bondad de muchos de nuestros ciudadanos. Queda mucho por hacer— dijo Zuko.

— Oigan, tal vez tengamos que ponernos manos a la obra inmediatamente— dijo Sokka cansado de caer en el mismo tema una y otra vez—. Seamos espontáneos, tal vez si no planeamos tanto lo que vamos a hacer, todo saldría bien.

— ¿Como hiciste con tu plan en la Roca Hirviente?— inquirió Zuko con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y si no hubiese sido por la espontaneidad de todos, nunca hubiéramos salido de ese sitio!— reprochó Sokka un poco enojado.

— Apoyo a mi hermano, si queremos devolver el equilibrio a nuestro mundo, tendremos que comenzar de una vez por todas y no continuar planeando cada cosa que haremos— dijo Katara.

— Sí, estoy con ustedes. Tenemos mucho que hacer— concordó Suki.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Hoy mismo partimos a equilibrar el mundo!— exclamó Aang dejando de lado su tristeza, y mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

Zuko observó a todos detenidamente, y luego afirmó con la cabeza. Tenían razón, su espontaneidad les había ayudado en muchas ocasiones a combatir problemas y a solucionarlos, así que lo mejor era actuar, por ahora.

Tras el desayuno, Zuko hizo una convocatoria a la nación del fuego para decir todo lo que había planeado. La Guardia de Fuego se dispersaría en cinco flotas: una para cada reino y la que quedaba para explorar y proteger los templos del aire. Iroh se quedaría en el palacio hasta el regreso de Zuko, y Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki y Toph partirían hacia el reino tierra, para intentar arreglar todos los problemas posibles.

La aventura apenas comenzaba, la felicidad de montar sobre Appa y sentir el suave céfiro sobre sus rostros era algo que el Equipo Avatar extrañaba mucho.


	3. Capítulo 2: El viaje de Zuko

Ahora que volvía a estar separado del grupo, Zuko sentía en su corazón, más que nunca, que su madre estaba cerca de él, que debía buscarla hasta hallarla. Durante aquella última noche en el palacio, no podía conciliar el sueño. Durante horas estuvo analizando lo poco que sabía de Ursa, mirando la habitación de su madre y preparándose para su viaje.

Pasada la medianoche, Iroh entró a la habitación de su sobrino y se sentó a su lado. En sus manos llevaba dos tazas de té, una para él y otra para Zuko.

— Sé lo terrible que es haber crecido sin tu madre, es como si te criaras solo, en especial si tu padre es el señor del fuego y casi nunca te hace caso— Iroh miraba su té, en el que se podía ver su reflejo sobre el calmado líquido—. Ursa era muy diferente a Ozai, su forma de ser era benevolente, calmada y muy noble. Siempre cuidó de ti y de Azula con todo su amor, a pesar de que tu hermana era una pequeña diablilla desde que la recuerdo.

— Mi padre decía que Azula había nacido con suerte, y que yo la había tenido de nacer… Esa frase me tuvo confundido por mucho tiempo, tío. Yo nunca pensé que él pudiera hacer cosas tan malas, quemar todo el reino tierra usando el poder del cometa… es algo imperdonable, pero la misericordia de Aang es infinita— dijo Zuko mientras miraba el techo que se perdía con la oscuridad.

— Mañana te vas para buscar a Ursa, ¿no es así?— inquirió Iroh tras tomar un sorbo de té.

— Sí. Ahora que mi padre está indefenso, tendrá que decirme dónde está mi madre, qué pasó con ella— dijo Zuko.

— Sólo recuerda mantener la calma. Ozai es una persona que le gusta jugar con la gente, como lo hace Azula— dijo Iroh.

— ¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Tengo una noticia demasiado urgente!— un soldado de la guardia de fuego entró desesperado a la habitación de Zuko. Saludó y luego continuó. Las siguientes palabras hicieron que el corazón del señor del fuego y de Iroh dieran un vuelco tremendo: — ¡Azula ha escapado!

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡Búsquenla! ¡Deben hallarla e impedir que escape!— gritó Zuko alarmado. Se quitó su bata y salió corriendo junto al soldado y a Iroh hacia las puertas del palacio. Que Azula escapara podría significar el rompimiento de la paz.

**···**

Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo maloliente, debían ser las cloacas de la ciudad. En su mano brillaba el fuego, y su cabello no le permitía ver bien. Azula caminaba por aquél ducto, intentando huir de la prisión de la nación del fuego. La joven era el enemigo más potencial del Avatar después del antiguo señor del fuego, por lo que su escape podría significar el inicio de nuevos conflictos.

Tras algunos minutos de caminata, llegó a lo que parecía el fin del ducto, el cual daba directo a un río en las afueras de la capital del fuego. Azula salió y rió histéricamente. Por fin volvía a estar libre, y esta vez encontraría la forma de matar al Avatar y detenerlo de una vez por todas.

— ¿En serio piensas que te escaparás tan fácilmente de tu castigo Azula?— la voz de Zuko resonó en el bosque. La princesa se volteó y miró a su hermano con odio, mientras que con sus manos preparaba un rayo.

— Zuzu… sabía que no debía decirte el secreto del túnel. Déjame mostrarte lo que he estado aprendiendo hermanito. ¡Aarg!— un poderoso relámpago salió disparado hacia Zuko, pero éste se mantuvo firme, tomó el rayo con su mano izquierda, la movió a su estómago y luego devolvió el rayo causando una enorme nube de humo surgir.

— ¡Los rayos no son un problema para mí Azula! ¡Debes entender que en el mundo no pueden existir personas como tú, que nunca cambian!

— ¡Traicionaste tu nación Zuko! ¡Ayudaste al Avatar a dominar el fuego, y ha llegado la hora de que mueras! ¡Señor del Fuego Zuko, hoy será tu fin!— Azula lanzó dos poderosas llamaradas azules que su hermano detuvo con una mano.

La princesa desesperó, y con furia empezó a lanzar incandescentes llamas que pronto acabaron con toda la vegetación de ese sitio. Pasaron no menos de cinco minutos, e Iroh y varios soldados llegaron.

— Estás derrotada Azula, y así te mantendrás por el resto de tu vida— dijo Iroh serenamente.

— No, querido tío. ¡Yo no puedo ser vencida otra vez!— la joven empezó a mover sus manos de una manera enérgica, y en pocos segundos tres poderosos rayos salieron disparados hacia ellos. El general y el señor del fuego lograron desviar dos de ellos, pero el tercero exterminó alrededor de diez soldados. La risa histérica de Azula no se hizo esperar y más relámpagos salieron disparados.

— ¡Basta Azula! ¡Aunque uses toda tu energía lanzándonos rayos, siempre los desviaremos!— sentenció Iroh manteniendo la calma.

— ¿Vas a buscar a nuestra madre, no es así? Ella murió, nuestro abuelo Azulon tomó su vida para castigar a nuestro padre por su insulto en la corte— Azula tenía esa risa que Zuko quería borrar de su cara. La ira volvió a llenar su corazón, y fue entonces que una poderosa llamarada golpeó a la princesa en el pecho, llenándola de llamas.

— ¡Zuko! ¡No!— su tío apagó las llamas que Azula tenía, y luego ordenó que se llevaran a su sobrino de ahí, pero él se negó rotundamente.

— ¡Tú me dirás que hizo nuestro padre con mi madre! ¡Dímelo o mueres aquí mismo!— las palabras de ira de Zuko parecían una dulce melodía para Azula. Había logrado que la ira dominara a su hermano otra vez.

— ¡Zuko cálmate! ¡Recuerda que la ira no es la clave para recuperar el equilibrio!— le recordó Iroh. El señor del fuego respiró hondo, y luego ordenó que se llevaran a su hermana a su celda.

— Lo siento mucho tío. ¡No puedo soportar que Azula diga esas cosas!— dijo Zuko arrepentido.

— Confío en que dominarás tu rabia. Sé que puedes, porque ya lo has hecho— la voz de Iroh lo calmó por un momento—. Yo te puedo asegurar que Ursa no está muerta, puesto que ella ha entrado en el palacio, pero nunca supe de dónde venía o cómo.

— Volvamos al palacio. Debo descansar siquiera dos horas antes de partir.

El señor del fuego y el general volvieron entonces a su hogar. Con llegar, Zuko fue a su habitación, se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormido. Al día siguiente, en el amanecer, Zuko fue hasta la antigua base aérea de la armada del fuego, y se topó ahí con varias personas que habían ido a despedirse de él, en especial Mai y su tío Iroh.

— Espero que regreses pronto, te estaré esperando, si no es que me aburro y me pongo a buscarte— dijo Mai con su voz fría.

— Te extrañaré mucho Mai, pero siempre te tendré en mi corazón— dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se besaron y luego Iroh le dio un gran abrazo. Minutos después, Zuko abordó su globo aerostático para partir en busca de su madre.

Una vez en lo más alto del cielo, Zuko volvía a gozar de la soledad. En su hombro descansaban sus espadas gemelas y a un lado de él yacían algunas cosas para el viaje. El cielo sereno estaba lleno de nubes esponjosas, y el mundo ya no parecía tan dolido como antes. Zuko se dirigía hacia la isla Ember, el sitio donde estaba su casa de vacaciones. La última vez que estuvo ahí, fue días antes de la batalla entre el Avatar y su padre, por lo que no había tenido tiempo para buscar pistas de su madre, pero ahora tenía todo el tiempo de su vida para hacerlo.

Tras algunas horas de viaje, llegó a su destino. Una vez ahí, se dirigió directo a su casa, la cual estaba un poco dañada por un pequeño combate de práctica entre Aang y él. Subió las escaleras de la entrada y cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo, puso sus cosas sobre un mueble. Todo estaba en perfecto estado: las alfombras arregladas, las paredes adornadas con cuadros de la familia real, los muebles libres de polvo, entre otras cosas.

Sólo una cosa atrajo la atención de Zuko. Unos murmullos que venían del piso superior. El joven monarca subió las escaleras, y comenzó a buscar el origen de las voces.

—… Sí, tal y como planeaste, Zuko vino aquí… tal vez podamos tomar su vida ahora mismo— susurró una de las voces. Ante aquello, Zuko se alarmó, pero decidió continuar escuchando.

— Hemos reunido tanto poder a través de los tiempos, que ni siquiera el Avatar con todo su poder será capaz de vencerme— dijo la otra voz—. El control de los cuatro elementos ya no es algo a lo que tenemos que temer.

— Mi señor, el Avatar también controla este poder, sólo que aún no lo sabe. Si usted aprendió a usar la energía pura de los elementos, él lo sabe desde que nació— dijo el que parecía el súbdito del otro.

— Zuko ha venido hacia esta casa para buscar a su madre, lástima que aquí no encontrará nada sobre ella— dijo el líder—. El momento de una nueva época de caos ha llegado.

— ¡No permitiré que corrompas la paz que tanto nos costó recuperar! ¡Aarg!— Zuko entró en la habitación y con sus manos liberó una poderosa ola de fuego que incineró toda la sala. Sin embargo, de entre las llamas surgieron los dos hombres. Uno iba enmascarado, el otro tenía una venda en sus ojos y una larga barba negra.

— ¡Señor del fuego Zuko! ¡Es un honor tenerte en frente de nosotros!— dijo el enmascarado—. Por favor, disculpa nuestros modales. Mi nombre es Heishin, el único maestro de la muerte.

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Es imposible que alguien controle la vida de la gente!— gritó Zuko.

— Entonces, déjame hacerte una pequeña demostración de mi poder— el enmascarado apuntó con sus dedos a su súbdito y cerró los ojos. En segundos, el hombre cayó inerte al suelo.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?— Zuko estaba impresionado con el poder del hombre. Tanta energía era imposible en otro que no fuera el Avatar.

— Es hora de mostrarle al mundo que no sólo el Avatar puede determinar el destino del mundo. ¡Yo, Heishin, tomaré el equilibrio del mundo y destruiré las naciones para que todos aprendan el arte de dominar la vida! Los antiguos maestros volverán a poblar el mundo— el enmascarado estaba loco. Tenía un poder que hasta ahora nadie más había logrado dominar, excepto Aang, quien había privado a Ozai de sus poderes.

— ¡No permitiré que rompas el equilibrio del mundo!— Zuko empezó a lanzar poderosas llamas hacia el maestro vida, pero éste las detenía sin siquiera moverse. Enfurecido, el señor del fuego ejecutó una técnica que nunca antes había logrado. Un poderoso relámpago salió disparado hacia Heishin, quien cayó al suelo herido.

— Tus poderes son sorprendentes Zuko. Has conocido el verdadero origen del fuego y lo que significa para el mundo, pero aún así, sólo alguien que controle los cuatro elementos puede entender la energía pura de una persona— Heishin se incorporó y con rapidez extendió una onda de energía que inmovilizó al señor del fuego—. Aang caerá a mis pies, junto con el resto del mundo.

Los fríos y largos dedos del enmascarado se posaron sobre la cicatriz del muchacho y tras eso, todo se tornó blanco. Cuando Zuko recuperó la conciencia, se encontró con que estaba acostado en una cama, en su habitación. Se levantó, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada. Se miró en el espejo y notó que la cicatriz que su padre le había hecho en la cara, había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó todo.

— Ese poder es demasiado grande. Controlar la vida de las personas es algo terrible… ¡Debo decirle a Aang que tenga cuidado con ese tipo!— Zuko agachó la cabeza y recordó la fina y hermosa cara de su madre—. Lo siento mamá, pero tendrás que esperar un rato más.

Decidido pero aún adolorido, Zuko montó sobre su globo aerostático y partió hacia el reino tierra, donde se encontraban Aang y los demás, luchando para recuperar el equilibrio. Una nueva amenaza había aparecido, y era tiempo de que el Avatar volviera a actuar.


	4. Capítulo 3: Ryu Kaze, una nueva promesa

Había pasado un día desde que dejaron la nación del fuego. Aang y sus amigos se encontraban acampando en un gran bosque en las orillas del reino tierra. Con las habilidades de cada uno, les fue fácil armar el campamento, por lo que pronto pudieron disfrutar de pescado asado a la fogata.

Ése era el primer campamento que hacían sin temer a ser atacados ni perseguidos por hombres de la nación del fuego. Sin embargo, el vacío que sentía Aang era cada vez mayor, tanto, que sentía como sus poderes de Avatar se debilitaban con sus sentimientos.

Katara había notado la transformación de Aang. Ya no era tan alegre ni hiperactivo como solía ser, y en sus grandes ojos marrones se podía notar una profunda tristeza. La muchacha era la más cercana a él de todo el grupo, y pues, en secreto, Sokka, Toph, Suki y ella decidieron que hablara con él e intentara convencerlo de que había esperanza y que no debía sentirse de esa manera.

Al amanecer del siguiente día, Katara ejecutó el plan. Mientras practicaban agua-control en la playa, la muchacha le preguntó con su voz serena y maternal:

— Aang, sabes que siempre hemos confiado en ti, sabes que siempre hemos estado a tu lado para ayudarte, protegerte y para hacerte más fuerte— Katara y él movían una bola de agua de un lado a otro de una forma armoniosa—, y creo que tú has llegado a querernos como tu familia Aang, como los hermanos que nunca tuviste. Por esto, quiero que dejes a un lado tu tristeza, porque lo único que traes es desesperación y angustia a tu alma. Los monjes están en tu corazón, y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo lo que sea necesario.

— Mi hermana tiene razón. Este año fue el más loco que vivimos. Peleas, conflictos, alguna que otra broma, pero nos ha servido para unirnos como una pequeña familia Aang. Sé que al principio desconfié de ti, pero ahora puedes considerarme como tu hermano— dijo Sokka surgiendo de entre los matorrales del borde del bosque.

— Aunque fui una de las últimas en unirme a tu grupo, siempre te quise Aang, porque me demostraste que tú eres el dueño de tu destino, y que nadie más en el mundo puede tomar tus decisiones— dijo Toph, quien también había estado escuchando.

— Sé que no fuimos muy unidos, pero Aang, tú has sido la esperanza de este mundo, y lo serás hasta el fin de tus días— Suki también estaba con ellos.

— Chicos…— a Aang se le aguaron los ojos, y abrazó a sus amigos—. Yo sé que ustedes son mi familia ahora, y que los monjes no pueden regresar, pero debo hallar la manera de llenar el vacío que sus muertes dejaron en el mundo.

— Aang, yo sé que tu puedes hacerlo. Sólo necesitas de nuestra ayuda, ¡y de tu gran sonrisa!— Katara rió alegremente. Las palabras de aliento de sus amigos hicieron que algo despertara en Aang. Todos ellos le recordaban a sus maestros, quienes siempre le sonreían y lo trataban con cariño y amor.

Los chicos entonces recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a un pequeño pueblo que durante la guerra había estado ocupado por la nación del fuego. Appa se quedó en un establo, donde lo cuidaron los habitantes y Aang fue recibido con vítores, aplausos y gritos. La alegría que resonaba a su alrededor le daba fuerzas para continuar con su dura misión.

Chi-Long, el líder de la aldea, los guió hasta su casa donde fueron tratados como los héroes que eran. Ahí, Aang pudo darse cuenta de todo el daño que aún permanecía en el mundo.

— Es un honor conocerte, Avatar Aang. Has venido para recobrar el equilibrio, ¿no es así?— Aang asintió con la cabeza y el anciano líder continuó: —. Al norte de aquí se hallan unos bandidos que se llamaban los Tushu. Son maestros tierra que continúan oponiéndose a seguir las leyes de nuestro reino. Agradeceríamos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones…

— No debe decir nada más. Es mi deber como Avatar ayudar a los necesitados— le interrumpió Aang—. Sólo dime exactamente dónde están, y nosotros los detendremos.

— Se esconden en una cueva al norte. Pero deben tener cuidado, se dice que los Tushu tienen una criatura muy peligrosa que es capaz de envenenar a su oponente con tan sólo tocarlo— explicó el líder.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Algo de emoción por fin! ¡Deseaba patear algunos traseros!— exclamó Toph sonriente.

— Espero que los Tushu no sean tan peligrosos como los Dai Li— dijo Katara un poco temerosa.

— ¡Es imposible! Los Dai Li ya fueron apresados, dudo que esos idiotas puedan escapar— dijo Sokka muy confiado—. Chicos, si no les importa, ¿podría buscar mi espada mientras ustedes, ya saben, equilibran el mundo? Sé que la perdí por aquí.

— Sokka… No creo que te vayas a poner a llorar por una espada— dijo Suki—. Además, alguien más la pudo haber tomado.

— Esa espada es muy especial. Por eso la quería de vuelta— Sokka se entristeció un poco, pero de un momento a otro volvió a ser el sonriente tonto de siempre—. ¡No importa! ¡Vayamos a patear traseros!

— ¡Je, je, je! ¡Así se habla Sokka!— dijo Aang riendo. El Avatar y sus amigos se despidieron del líder y luego se adentraron en el espeso bosque que rodeaba el pueblo.

En aquellos momentos el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, aunque las frondosas copas de los árboles no dejaban pasar mucha luz hacia el bosque. El equipo Avatar estaba caminando por una senda construida por los pueblerinos, hasta que se toparon con lo que parecía un enorme cañón en medio de aquella área.

Katara notó que había agua al fondo de aquél abismo, por lo que hizo agua-control para elevar el líquido y con él construir un puente de hielo.

— Pude haber hecho un puente con rocas, pero ya que hiciste ese… ¡sigamos!— dijo Toph pasando por el puente helado. El resto del grupo la siguió. Pronto llegaron a una especie de claro, y la ciega gritó: — ¡Es una emboscada!

Un montón de redes salieron disparadas de los árboles, pero Aang creó un domo de fuego que los protegió. Después de eso, unos veinte hombres surgieron de la tierra, y seguidamente, lanzaron diversos ataques de tierra.

Aang y Toph detuvieron los ataques y contraatacaron con más rocas. Sokka lanzó su boomerang y Katara atacó con un látigo de agua. En pocos minutos, el equipo Avatar venció a sus atacantes y entonces Aang le preguntó al que parecía el líder:

— ¿Ustedes son los Tushu?

— Sí…— respondió el asaltante tras un rato de silencio—. Tú debes ser Aang, el Avatar.

— Así es, y quiero que dejen de atacar y asaltar las aldeas cercanas, ¿entendido?— le ordenó Aang.

— Lo siento, pero eso no será posible Avatar. Tenemos un plan perfecto que jamás podrás detener…

— ¡¿Por qué siguen apoyando la guerra? ¡No entienden que lo único que traen es destrucción y horror al mundo! ¡¿Acaso no lo ven?— exclamó Katara confundida. No podía creer que a pesar de haber detenido la guerra, hubiera gente que siguiera apoyándola.

— ¡Ahí viene alguien más!— gritó Toph apuntando a lo que parecía un hueco en el tronco de un árbol enorme.

— Este árbol no está hecho de madera. Es… ¡roca!— dedujo Sokka apreciando la superficie áspera y maciza.

De la nada surgió una bestia enorme, parecida a un león enorme, sólo que sin melena y con el hocico más largo. Con sus garras arrojó a Sokka contra un árbol y luego atacó al resto del grupo. Aang saltó para evadir sus potentes ataques, Toph se cubrió con rocas y, Suki y Katara se escondieron en la copa de un árbol.

— ¡Son patéticos! ¡El mundo creyó que simples niños como ustedes lograrían devolver la paz, pero no pueden con nosotros! ¡La guerra continuará, pero esta vez será el reino tierra quien conquiste a la nación del fuego!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Aang entrara en el estado Avatar, y con el poder de los elementos combinados, lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de energía hacia el jinete de aquella bestia.

— ¡No permitiré que rompas el equilibrio!— la voz de Aang sonaba extraña. Katara y los demás sentían una energía magnífica alrededor de ellos. El Avatar gritó furioso y con movimientos rápidos de las manos, hizo una prisión de piedra donde encerró al líder de los Tushu.

— ¡Avatar! ¡Soy un maestro tierra! ¡No creas que esto me detendrá por siempre!— gritó el hombre. Parecía estar poseído por el mal. Sus ojos desorbitados y su risa maníaca le daban una apariencia terrible.

Aang se dirigió a él, y puso sus dedos en la frente y en el corazón de su enemigo. Luego dos poderosas luces surgieron. El cuerpo del Avatar se tornó azul completamente, y el del líder amarillo. Tras algunos minutos de espera, la luz azul predominó y entonces el niño volvió a la normalidad.

— ¡Lo hizo otra vez!— exclamó Sokka sorprendido—. ¡Esa fue la técnica que usó contra el señor del fuego!

— El poder de Aang es sorprendente… No puedo creer que haya aprendido a controlar la energía pura de las personas— dijo Katara idiotizada por los maravillosos dones de Aang.

— ¡Aang! ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!— una poderosa onda eólica impactó con el muchacho, lanzándolo contra un árbol. Un niño de unos trece años surgió de entre los matorrales. En sus manos llevaba una vara de los monjes… Aang se sorprendió al ver aquello. ¡Sí había supervivientes de los nómadas aire!

— ¡Aléjate de mi padre Avatar! ¡No dejaré que continúes dañándonos!— gritó el niño preparándose para lanzar otra onda de aire.

— ¡Ryu! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡El Avatar me ha dejado sin poderes!— le ordenó el líder de los Tushu.

— ¡No me iré! ¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a mi padre!— de nuevo otra ráfaga salió disparada hacia Aang, pero éste la detuvo y luego con tierra-control hizo que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el suelo.

— No quiero herirte. Tú… ¡tú sabes hacer aire-control! ¿Cómo aprendiste? Pensé que los monjes ya no existían— dijo Aang esperanzado.

— ¡No te diré nada!— Ryu saltó alto, y con su vara creó un tornado que lanzó hacia el Avatar. Pero era inútil. A un maestro de los cuatro elementos se le hacía muy fácil detener cualquier ataque.

— ¡Escúchame! ¡El equilibrio del mundo depende de nosotros! Como ya sabes, los nómadas aire han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero si me ayudas a reconstruir nuestra civilización, podremos devolver el equilibrio— explicó Aang.

— Yo… no puedo seguirte Avatar. Mi misión está en ayudar a quienes me han ayudado— dijo Ryu pensativo y tristemente. Al parecer algo muy malo le había pasado cuando era pequeño.

— Yo les ayudaré. ¡Para eso he venido al mundo!— dijo Aang intentando acercarse al indeciso maestro aire.

— ¿En verdad ayudarás a una banda de ladrones?— inquirió el líder de los Tushu.

— Sólo los ayudaremos porque no todos ustedes tienen el corazón corrupto— sentenció Aang mirando de reojo.

— Avatar… estoy dispuesto a seguirte… ¡pero devuélvele sus poderes a mi padre!

— Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo— Aang bajó la cabeza, algo apenado por aquello.

— Ryu, hemos venido sólo a brindar paz al mundo. Aang ha juzgado a tu padre y le ha dado el castigo correcto— dijo Katara un poco triste por el muchacho.

— No importa, de todas formas Heishin iba a terminar acabando con los maestros…

— ¡¿Quién demonios es Heishin? Me suena a un loco maniático con poderes sobrenaturales que sólo Aang puede derrotar— dijo Sokka rápidamente.

— ¿Quién es Heishin?— inquirió Suki.

— Es un maestro de energía, el último que queda sobre la faz de la tierra— interrumpió Toph—. Lo conocí cuando fue a hablar con mis padres para que le ayudaran a costear sus proyectos.

— Él es capaz de dominar la vida de las personas. Puede matarte con tan sólo manejar tu chi— explicó Ryu.

— ¡Pero eso es…!— Aang quedó atónito a lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo una persona era capaz de dominar la vida de otra? ¡Era algo ilógico!—. ¡Si vas a intentar burlarte de nosotros, no te escucharemos entonces!

— ¡Aang! Está diciendo la verdad— intervino Toph rápidamente.

— Heishin es la nueva amenaza del mundo, el único que puede romper el delicado equilibrio, Aang. Él mató a mis padres, los que yo creía los últimos nómadas aire. Quedé solo en el mundo, sin nadie que me cuidara. Fue entonces cuando fui acogido por estas personas, quienes me han educado desde entonces… ¡Quiero detener sus planes, Aang! ¡Yo mismo quiero acabar con la vida de Heishin!

— Entiendo tu dolor… Yo sentí lo mismo cuando vi el cadáver del monje Gyatso en el templo del aire del sur— dijo Aang recordando a su maestro—. No podemos hacer nada para regresarlos a la vida, pero sé que juntos lograremos reconstruir nuestra antigua civilización.

De pronto, de entre los matorrales, surgió Zuko quien saltó para evadir un rayo que provenía de un hombre viejo, alto y musculoso. Era un maestro fuego, pero en su cara se notaba una maldad mucho más pronunciada que en los soldados que Aang y sus amigos habían combatido.

El señor del fuego saludó a sus amigos con una sonrisa rápida, y luego se concentró para lanzar un poderoso rayo que fue fácilmente evadido por su oponente. Aang y Katara absorbieron agua de un árbol y luego la arrojaron contra el anciano. Sokka y Suki se apresuraron en atarlo, y Toph lo encerró entre rocas.

— ¡¿Quién eres y por qué atacas a Zuko?— inquirió Sokka apuntándole en la cara con su boomerang.

— Prefiero que me mate el Avatar a decir quién soy— el anciano reía histéricamente mientras veía de reojo a Aang, bajando la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de matarlo.

— Entonces, ¡con mucho gusto te destruiré!— Zuko arrojó una poderosa llamarada que golpeó una de las rocas que lo mantenían encerrado—. ¡Dime quién eres y por qué me perseguías o acabo contigo!

— ¿Estás con Heishin, no es así? ¡Tú eres uno de sus juguetes…!— gritó Ryu mirándolo con un poco de desprecio.

— ¿Acaso no era obvio?— dijo el extraño atacante con una risa malévola. Sus ojos brillaban con el resplandeciente fuego que salía de las manos de Zuko.

— ¿Dónde está ese tal Heishin? ¿Cómo es que obtuvo tanto poder?— preguntó Aang preocupado. No podía ser que existiera alguien que fuera más poderoso que el Avatar, era algo imposible.

— Jamás lo sabrán… o por lo menos no en esta vida— el hombre se zafó de alguna manera de las rocas y rápidamente se disparó a sí mismo un rayo que le calcinó la cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡No… más muertes no, por favor!— Aang se aterrorizó con aquella escena. Su poder perdió el control y entró en el estado Avatar. Pero esta vez, no era consciente de nada de lo que hacía. Poderosas ráfagas de aire sacaron a todos volando de ahí, la tierra empezó a resquebrajarse, los árboles se prendieron en llamas y toda vida desapareció de aquella zona.

Sólo Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph y Suki continuaban resistiendo el poder elemental que liberaba Aang. Momo y Appa, quienes se encontraban un poco alejados, pudieron sentir la angustia de su amo y ambas criaturas fueron en su búsqueda.

— ¡Aang! ¡Cálmate! ¡Sé que es difícil ver a la gente morir! ¡Pero para eso estás tú! ¡Para evitar la pérdida de más vidas!— Katara gritaba a todo pulmón e intentaba convencer a Aang de que se detuviera, pero su energía se había salido de control. El poder que fluía ya no era el de un Avatar, sino el de algo mucho más grande.

Ryu, quien había quedado inconsciente cuando Aang entró en el estado Avatar, estaba en lo más profundo de una de las grietas formadas por el chico. Se incorporó e intentó salir, pero por alguna razón sus poderes estaban bloqueados. No podía hacer aire-control. Vio hacia fuera del orificio donde estaba y notó que Aang continuaba liberando toda esa energía.

Fue entonces cuando el chico recordó las palabras de un anciano gurú que había conocido en el templo del aire del este: "Cuando la fuerza misma del espíritu es liberada, ningún maestro elemental podrá detenerla. La energía de la vida es lo más grande que existe en el mundo, y lo único que supera el poder de un Avatar pleno." Claro… ¡Aang estaba bloqueando el poder elemental de todos los maestros del mundo! Por alguna razón, al ver usar el poder de ese súbdito de Heishin para suicidarse, el Avatar empezó a usar su energía para bloquear los poderes de todos los maestros y evitar que los siguieran usando para el mal.

— ¡Debo detenerlo! ¡No sabe que en realidad está causando más estragos a la naturaleza!— Ryu empezó a escalar por la grieta. Intentaba gritar para que los demás lo escucharan, pero las corrientes de aire que Aang liberaba le impedían a Katara y al resto escucharlo. Tras algunos minutos, logró salir a la superficie y se topó cara a cara con el Avatar—. ¡Aang! ¡Debes detenerte! ¡No puedes bloquear el chi de todos los maestros! ¡Tú mismo acabarías con el equilibrio!

— El Avatar ha juzgado, y el castigo debe caer sobre los mortales. ¡Ningún maestro volverá a usar sus poderes nunca más!— dicho esto, Aang salió volando de ese sitio.

— ¡Aang! ¡No te vayas!— a pesar de los intentos de sus amigos, el Avatar había perdido por completo el control. Debían detenerlo de alguna forma, pero iba a ser demasiado difícil.

Cuando la paz volvió a reinar sobre el destrozado bosque, los chicos se reunieron para planear qué iban a hacer ahora que la salvación del mundo era la causa de su desequilibrio. Zuko estaba callado, pensativo. Katara se levantó y dijo:

— Aang activó el estado Avatar para evitar que usemos nuestros poderes para brindar destrucción al mundo… ¡Los Avatares han tomado una decisión muy tonta! ¡Debemos buscarlo y detenerlo!

— ¡Piensa un momento niña bonita! ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a detener al Avatar sin siquiera tener nuestros poderes?—, gritó Toph—. Me he vuelto totalmente ciega… apenas si distingo dónde se encuentran ustedes.

— Toph está en lo correcto. Pero Aang no nos puede desarmar a nosotros— dijo Suki—. Nuestras habilidades no dependen de esa energía que ustedes dicen.

— Pensé que Aang había entendido el significado del equilibrio del mundo, que los había estudiado, no como esencias separadas, sino como una sola fuerza— Zuko estaba cabizbajo. De pronto se levantó, respiró profundo y lanzó un puñetazo al aire—. Es verdad… nos ha dejado sin poderes.

— Aang es el maestro más poderoso que he visto— confesó Sokka—. Pero a pesar de ello, sigue siendo una persona noble. Katara, eres la más cercana a él… deberías intentar convencerlo de que se detenga.

— ¡Claro que lo intenté! Pero no me escuchó… fue como si ya no fuera Aang, sino una energía salvaje que actúa por instinto, como si fuera un animal— a Katara se le aguaron los ojos.

— La bondad de Aang no se pudo haber esfumado así por así, sólo se dejó llevar por el miedo— dijo Sokka abrazando a su hermana para intentar animarla.

— Debemos hallarlo, y detenerlo. Él no puede quitarles el poder a los maestros, sería causar un desequilibrio aún mayor—. Zuko se agachó, y notó varias grietas en el suelo que formaban una especie de rastro—. Tal vez si seguimos estas grietas podamos encontrarlo.

— Busquemos a Appa— dijo Katara.

— No será necesario. Él y Momo ya están aquí—. Ambos animales acababan de llegar. Rápidamente montaron sobre el bisonte y despegaron con dirección al este, hacia Ba Sing Se, a donde posiblemente el Avatar se dirigía. Ryu iba con ellos, callado, viendo el celeste profundo del cielo.

— Tú quieres en verdad recobrar el equilibrio y volver a ver los templos llenos de vida como Aang, ¿no es así?— inquirió Toph, quien estaba cerca del muchacho.

— Eh… sí. Pero dudo que pueda hacerlo sin primero recuperar mis poderes. Después de todo, Aang y yo somos los últimos maestros aire que quedan en el mundo, y es nuestra misión hacer renacer nuestra nación— la voz infantil de Ryu recordaba la de Aang. De hecho, ambos chicos eran parecidos, sólo que los ojos de Ryu eran más pequeños y sus orejas también. Además, carecía de las flechas que el Avatar tenía.

Nuevas amenazas habían aparecido. Sin el control de los elementos, debían mostrar al mundo su valentía para continuar su misión de recobrar el equilibrio. Katara estaba muy triste, destrozada. A pesar de haber intentado ayudar a Aang, éste se había negado y continuado privando al mundo del control de los elementos.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Heishin y Aang eran las amenazas más potenciales del planeta? ¿Será esto el final de los Avatares y su misión de restaurar el equilibrio?


	5. Capítulo 4: La furia del Avatar Aang

Katara iba sentada sobre la cabeza de Appa, viendo el horizonte en busca de Aang. Sentía en su corazón un gran dolor al ver que el pequeño Avatar no había escuchado sus palabras. En sus manos, sostenía las cuerdas con las que manejaba al bisonte volador.

Toph, Suki, Ryu, Sokka y Zuko iban sobre la montura, intentando localizar cualquier destello sobrenatural o siquiera rastros de destrucción. Estaba atardeciendo, y aún no hallaban nada. Ryu se sentía extraño. Viajando con personas que conoció en las peores de las circunstancias, pero aún así, sentía que debía ir con ellos, era algo así como una corazonada.

Toph se acercó al señor del fuego y palpó su rostro. Tras algunos segundos de silencio y tras una mirada extraña por parte de Zuko, la joven dijo con alegría:

— Ya no tienes esa cicatriz… ¿Cómo es que desapareció?

— Heishin— todos miraron al monarca quien se volteó a ver el rojizo cielo. En su mirada se notaba nuevamente confusión y dolor—. Él me borró la cicatriz con sus poderes… lo que no logro entender es: ¿por qué lo hizo? Me dijo que destruiría al Avatar porque quería que en el mundo hubiera caos, pero no sentí ira, ni rencor… Era como si se tratase de una simple marioneta todopoderosa.

— Ryu, tienes cara de saber bastante sobre este dichoso Heishin. ¿Cómo es que nunca se toparon con él mientras intentaban detener a la nación del fuego?— inquirió Suki mirando al chico.

— Yo sólo sé que no es humano… ¡Acuérdense del Avatar! ¡Se dice que es el único humano capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos! Él en cambio, domina las cuatro esencias y mucho más— Ryu respiró hondo y después tomó su vara entre sus manos—. Esta herramienta fue la única capaz de desviar uno de sus letales ataques… la usó mi padre para protegerme cuando Heishin quiso matarme y acabar así con los nómadas aire.

— Todos aquí compartimos un dolor parecido— dijo Sokka tristemente—. Nuestra madre murió durante uno de los ataques de la nación del fuego.

— Mi madre desapareció por la guerra, y aún la sigo buscando.

— Mis padres siempre pensaron que era una inútil, y por eso escapé para ayudar a Aang y poder usar mis poderes sin miedo a ser descubierta o tratada como alguien frágil.

— Pero el que más sufre de entre todos es Aang. Él lo perdió todo, sin siquiera haber tenido una oportunidad para defender lo que amaba— de los ojos de Katara surgieron lágrimas y empezó a sollozar.

— Sin embargo, siempre mostró ser el más fuerte de entre todos, manteniéndonos unidos y guiándonos como lo haría un Avatar pleno— dijo Sokka mirando el ya oscuro cielo estrellado.

— Gracias a él, hallé mi camino, mi destino, y unos amigos excelentes— Zuko sonrió y tras pocos segundos divisó lo que parecía Aang—. ¡Allá está! ¡Ahí está Aang!

Katara desvió a Appa e hizo que aterrizara sobre la ladera de una montaña. En efecto, frente a ellos se encontraba el Avatar, aún fuera de control. Pero lo que los asustó y alertó fue la ominosa presencia de un hombre enmascarado, quien tenía su mano izquierda extendida, preparado para lanzar un ataque.

— ¡Veo que tus amigos han llegado Avatar Aang!— la voz grave y tenebrosa de Heishin no se hizo esperar. El poderoso maestro arrojó varios relámpagos que levantaron varias nubes de polvo, dejándolos ciegos momentáneamente.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡El poder de dominar la vida se te será privado! ¡Jamás usarás tu poder para dañar el mundo!— Aang hizo varios ademanes con las manos y un gran rayo lumínico salió disparado hacia Heishin.

— ¡No sabes dominar tus habilidades Aang! ¡Eres el ser más fuerte, más poderoso del universo! ¡Pero tus patéticos sentimientos no te dejan manifestar cuánto chi corre por tus venas!— el letal ataque de Aang fue desvanecido por una especie de escudo que el maestro vida poseía a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Osas desafiar el poder del Avatar? ¡Pagarás por tus crímenes Heishin!— Aang se elevó algunos metros del suelo y embistió al maestro arrojándolo a una especie de planicie. Katara y los demás intentaron seguirlo, pero el Avatar se dirigió a ellos y negó con la cabeza, para luego dejar salir una lágrima de sus ojos.

— ¡Aang! ¡No podrás con él!— Katara estaba muy preocupada. Heishin había demostrado tener poderes que ni el Avatar podía igualar en aquellos momentos—. ¡Debes detenerte! ¡No puedes seguir usando tanta energía! ¡No puedes privarnos de nuestros poderes!

— Katara de la tribu del agua del sur… Lo siento mucho, pero he tomado una decisión— Aang giró sobre sí mismo, y se dirigió a enfrentar al maestro más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

— ¿Aún quieres seguir con esta batalla? ¡Entonces déjame acabar con tu vida de una buena vez por todas!— Heishin arrojó varias rocas llenas de fuego, seguido de múltiples ráfagas de aire. Aang logró detener los ataques, y acto seguido contraatacó con una onda de fuego—. ¡Maravilloso Avatar! ¡Tus poderes son legendarios! ¡Pero no podrás vencerme!

Heishin era muy ágil para la edad que aparentaba. Con suma rapidez había creado múltiples rayos, llamaradas, rocas y ráfagas de aire que impactaron con Aang dejándolo sumamente herido en el suelo. Por fin su trance había acabado, y volvía a estar sin el estado Avatar.

— ¡¿Acaso es este el guardián del equilibrio? ¡El poderoso maestro de los cuatro elementos! ¡¿Este es tu maravilloso poder? ¡Lucha como lo hiciste contra Ozai! ¡Lucha como lo has hecho para detener esta guerra Avatar!— Heishin desesperó. Se había vuelto loco y reía histéricamente. Concentrando enormes cantidades de energía empezó a lanzar una infinita cantidad de ataques elementales.

Aang no podría aguantar mucho más. Había fallado, y en su corazón sentía una pena enorme, un dolor tan grande que estaría avergonzado para siempre. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y entonces esperó el último golpe que acabaría con su vida.

Sus oídos escucharon el bramido de Heishin y abrió los ojos para ver que una enorme esfera de luz se dirigía hacia él, exactamente a su pecho, para terminar con su ciclo vital. Pero algo detuvo aquella energía y la desvió al mismo Heishin. Después de eso, Aang no recordó nada más, sino el terrible dolor de sus heridas.

**···**

Katara y los demás se asustaron cuando oyeron los desgarradores gritos de dolor y las poderosas explosiones que ocurrían en las planicies a sus pies. Angustiada, la joven maestro agua salió corriendo en busca del maestro que tanto amaba. Tras ella iban su hermano, Toph, Suki, Zuko y Ryu, y obviamente Appa y Momo iban por vía aérea.

Tras algunos minutos, un gran resplandor les señaló el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Aang. Se apresuraron en ir allá, y fue entonces cuando Katara vio algo que le partió el corazón. El joven Avatar estaba destrozado, tirado sobre un hoyo formado por los ataques de Heishin.

— ¡Detente! ¡No! ¡NO!— los rugidos de Katara eran inútiles. El maestro de la vida lanzó una esfera lumínica que iba directo hacia Aang. La maestro agua corrió para interponerse entre Aang y el ataque, pero un resplandor aún más brillante apareció y redirigió la esfera hacia Heishin, haciendo que se desintegrara en el aire. Aterrada por el aspecto de Aang, Katara corrió a su lado y con agua que tomó del aire a su alrededor empezó a sanar las heridas del chico.

— Katara… él… murió— dijo Zuko tras revisar si tenía signos vitales. La cara de la joven se llenó de lágrimas y su expresión de tristeza hizo que se les partiera el corazón a todos.

— ¡No! ¡Él no puede estar muerto! ¡Tú no puedes morir Aang! ¡Yo te amo! ¡No te puedes ir así por así!— Katara tomaba toda el agua que podía y la agregaba a las heridas del Avatar para intentar sanarlo. Un alivio profundo inundó su pecho cuando vio que Aang suspiró profundamente.

— Es un milagro— dijo Toph—. Se ausentó por pocos minutos y se pudo notar el estremecer de la Tierra.

— ¡Espera! ¡Pudiste sentir la tierra!— exclamó Sokka dejando de lado la atmósfera triste de la escena—. ¡El control de los elementos ha vuelto!

— ¡Tienes razón Sokka! ¡Puedo ver otra vez! ¡Yupi!— Toph daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

— De hecho, hace rato que volvió. Por algo Katara está curando a Aang, ¿no creen?— dijo Zuko con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices si Aang está herido gravemente? Necesito agua del oasis del polo norte. Sólo eso podrá sanar estas heridas— dijo Katara tomando entre sus brazos a Aang.

El equipo Avatar montó sobre Appa y partieron rumbo a la tribu del agua del norte. Debían sanar a Aang, puesto que manifestar su ira casi le había costado su vida. Una nueva era de caos había iniciado, y no se acabaría hasta que estuvieran totalmente seguros de que Heishin había dejado el mundo de lo vivos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Palabras de un nómada

La suave brisa de la noche rozaba su piel, y en el fondo de su espíritu se sentía extraño estando al lado de personas que apenas conocía, pero con las que compartía un destino en común. Ryu estaba acostado de lado, al lado de Appa. Estaba pensando en cómo se supone que iban a sanar al Avatar, pero además de eso, en su mente se dibujaba una y otra vez la figura de una fémina resplandeciente que caminaba hacia él y le extendía su mano.

Pasada la medianoche, el chico decidió caminar por ahí. Momo se había dado cuenta que Ryu saldría, así que se montó sobre su hombro y juntos partieron por un sendero que los llevaba hacia las playas occidentales del reino tierra. Mientras andaba, sentía cómo la paz calmaba su mente y el céfiro hacía que su cabello se alborotara.

Tras algunos minutos, llegó a la bahía donde se podían notar diversos muelles llenos de barcos mercantiles y botes de pesca. El chico se sentó sobre la suave y fría arena de la playa, y empezó a meditar, tal y como los monjes lo hacían. Su mente se despejó y por un momento casi logra el momento de la "Iluminación", pero un sonido proveniente de una casa no muy lejana hizo que perdiera la concentración.

Al parecer, alguien había entrado a asaltar la casa y estaba intentando tomar la vida de aquellas personas. Ryu se dirigió allá enseguida, e irrumpió en la morada armado con su vara. Se trataba de un maestro tierra fortachón que quería algo de los habitantes de aquella casa.

— ¡Pero si aquí tenemos al amado Avatar! ¿Qué crees? ¡Aunque controles los cuatro elementos no podrás conmigo sabandija!— el bandido levantó varias rocas y las arrojó contra Ryu, pero él las evadió y ágilmente lanzó una onda de aire que dejó mareado al atacante.

— ¡Vete de aquí! No tienes por qué asaltar casas de esta manera— dijo Ryu firmemente.

— ¡Eres despreciable!— el maestro tierra encerró al muchacho en una roca y se lo llevó. Los moradores de la casa quisieron detenerlo, pero sabían que les sería imposible.

Ryu había sido atrapado. Pero tenía un pequeño compañero que le ayudaría a salir de aquél aprieto. Momo había visto cómo habían capturado a su nuevo amigo, así que salió volando hacia el lugar donde estaban Katara y los demás.

Mientras tanto, Ryu forcejeaba para liberarse de aquella roca, pero se le hacía imposible hacer aire-control con tan poco espacio. Tras una hora, fue finalmente sacado de aquella prisión. Se encontraba en una especie de templo en la ladera de una montaña. Frente a él había varias estatuas de sabios y sentado en un trono de piedra yacía una mujer con rasgos muy finos, ojos azules como el cielo y una melena larga y oscura. Iba vestida con un traje de seda muy hermoso.

— ¿El Avatar? ¡Este no es más que un simple niño! ¡¿Acaso no ves que no tiene la flecha azul en su cabeza, ni es sus manos?— la mujer parecía enfadada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el cejo fruncido.

— Mi señora, ¡es un maestro aire!— ante aquellas palabras los ojos de la fémina se iluminaron y la avaricia claramente brotó de su mente. Miró con detenimiento a Ryu y luego dijo: —. Serás mi más grande trofeo. Todos pensaban que los nómadas aire estaban extintos, a excepción del Avatar, pero puedo ver que eso es falso.

— ¡Libérenme!— gritó Ryu. Enfurecido, sopló con todas sus fuerzas liberando una potente ráfaga de aire, impulsándose contra el bandido y estrellándolo contra un pilar del templo. Rápidamente volvió a atacar, dejando así inconsciente al culpable de su secuestro.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!— la mujer sacó un látigo que tenía atado en la cintura y con él atacó ferozmente al chico. Ryu logró evadir el azote, pero su oponente era muy astuta y con su arma atrapó el brazo derecho del muchacho.

— ¡Esto es suficiente!— respiró hondo, y luego gritó a todo pulmón. La ráfaga resultante mareó a la fémina, permitiéndole escapar. Corrió a toda velocidad por lo que parecía un pasillo y tomando impulso se arrojó al vacío. En medio de su caída, se enganchó de la rama de un árbol y se metió en el templo para hallar su vara, no podía irse sin ella.

Dentro le esperaban un grupo de maestros tierra que lo atacaron sin dudarlo. Ryu los evadió y salió corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana gracias a su aire-control. Sin embargo, sus enemigos formaron una pared que impidió el escape del chico. Estaba encerrado entre un muro de rocas y un grupo de maestros tierra.

— ¡Bien! ¿Creen que no podré con ustedes? Tal vez no posea los poderes del Avatar, pero hagamos lo siguiente— Ryu sonrió pícaramente, creó una esfera de aire y montó sobre ella para surfear entre sus oponentes. Los súbditos de la mujer intentaron detenerlo, pero cuando iban a atacar el niño arrojó la esfera creando una potente ráfaga eólica que los dejó a todos mareados.

A pesar de que había logrado escapar, debía hallar su vara. ¿Dónde la tendrían? Ryu salió a lo que parecía una terraza en ruinas. Entonces vio su vara en una habitación de una torre que se encontraba a su izquierda. Tomó impulso, y con ayuda de una ráfaga de aire, saltó hacia aquél lugar.

En medio del vuelo, una gran roca lo golpeó en el costado derecho, haciendo que impactara contra una de las paredes del templo. Abajo vio a la mujer y al hombre que lo habían secuestrado. Respiró profundo y comenzó a correr a través del muro, intentando llegar hasta su vara, pero las rocas que lanzaban sus oponentes hicieron que cayera al suelo herido.

— No puedes vencernos, pequeño maestro aire. Tus habilidades son patéticas— la mujer se acercó a él y le tomó la cara para así obligarlo a que la mirara directo a los ojos—. Estás muerto.

— ¡No si podemos evitarlo!— la dulce voz de Katara hizo que Ryu sonriera y entonces sopló con todas sus fuerzas. Toph y los demás bajaron del lomo de Appa y con sus poderes derrotaron a los maestros tierra en pocos minutos. Tras esto, volvieron sobre el bisonte y salieron volando en dirección al polo norte.

— Tienes suerte de que Momo estaba contigo— dijo Katara sobando el suave pelaje del lémur—. Aang sigue inconsciente, y no he podido sanar sus heridas.

— Katara, tengo algo muy importante que decirte— Ryu bajó la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, algo nervioso—. Se dice que cuando los maestros aire son gravemente heridos, deben ir hacia el templo del aire del norte para que puedan establecer conexión con sus ancestros. Así obtendrá su fuerza y podrá permanecer entre los vivos. Me temo que Aang se sintió mal durante esa batalla porque estaba confundido, y pues necesita la guía de sus ancestros para poder recuperarse y enmendar su error.

— Ryu… Dudo que Aang pueda establecer conexión con los espíritus estando inconsciente, pero si lo que dices es verdad, entonces debemos ir allá— dijo Katara quien no se despegaba del Avatar.

— Pero… El templo del norte está un poco destrozado por los inventos del mecánico— intervino Sokka.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a destruir un lugar sagrado como ese?— Ryu se alteró y enfureció, pero entre Toph y Suki lograron calmarlo.

— Todavía hay partes intactas, puede que logres hallar ese lugar del que hablas— dijo Katara.

— Eso espero— dijo Ryu enojado aún.

— Además, el mecánico fue hacia allá porque su pueblo fue devastado— explicó Sokka—. ¡Estoy my feliz de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo!

— Tan sólo han pasado unos días Sokka. La invasión fue hace poco— dijo Toph levantando una ceja.

— Sólo queremos que el único capaz de devolver el equilibrio se salve. ¡No estamos en momentos como para hablar de tantas estupideces!—dijo Zuko un poco alterado. Él había jurado que regresaría el honor de la nación del fuego junto al Avatar, y no se podía permitir perderlo a él.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, la atmósfera de tristeza y angustia que había producido Aang al haber sido derrotado era la más desesperante que el grupo había vivido desde que la guerra acabó. El silencio sólo fue interrumpido por Appa, quien estaba cansado, por lo que decidieron hacer una parada para descansar.

Aterrizaron en las ruinas de una aldea, la cual había sido arrasada durante la guerra por la nación del fuego. Katara armó una tienda tan rápido como pudo y ahí puso a Aang, luego se dedicó a sanar sus heridas con su agua-control. Mientras tanto, Sokka y Suki se habían ido a recolectar leña para la fogata, y Ryu, Toph y Zuko se pusieron a cazar algo de comida.

Tras dos horas, todos se reagruparon bajo la brillante luz de la fogata que Zuko encendió con su fuego. Sus miradas alegres y limpias se habían esfumado, y en sus rostros se reflejaba la angustia de todos. Volvían a sentirse como en medio de una temible guerra. No estaban seguros si Heishin había desaparecido o si continuaba vivo, y mucho menos si Aang lograría sobrevivir a sus heridas.

Cansados, se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para dormir. Esa fue la peor noche que Katara vivió. A medianoche escuchó pasos, así que rápidamente destapó su cantimplora, preparada para atacar con su agua-control.

— Veo que has aprendido bien, Ryu— una voz masculina y calmada estaba hablando. Katara agudizó el oído para escuchar bien el resto de la conversación—. Tus poderes como un maestro aire se han vuelto magníficos, y muy pronto serás digno de tener los tatuajes de un monje en tu cuerpo. Por ahora cuida bien del Avatar, él es la última esperanza de nuestro pueblo.

La muchacha intentó voltearse para ver el rostro del supuesto maestro de Ryu, pero sólo logró ver la silueta de un hombre viejo parado en frente del muchacho. Katara no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad, y entonces preguntó:

— ¿Quién eres?— su voz alarmó al resto del grupo, quienes rápidamente se despertaron y vieron al anciano maestro aire.

— Una maestra agua… ¿Katara, no?— el anciano se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Yeng Tao, el maestro de Ryu. Este chico es la última esperanza de nuestra civilización, por lo que he estado enseñándole todo. Él me acaba de contar cómo los conoció, y cómo el Avatar fue vencido por Heishin.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Heishin?— interrumpió Sokka. Su mirada desconfiada inquietaba un poco al maestro, pero éste respondió manteniendo la calma.

— Heishin es la contraparte total del espíritu de la vida. Él vino a nuestro mundo a sembrar caos— Yeng Tao se sentó sobre una roca y empezó a explicarles a los jóvenes héroes la historia de Heishin—. Como espíritu que era, necesitaba de un cuerpo para manifestarse en el mundo de los mortales, por lo que encarnó en un nómada aire. Era uno de los mejores maestros que mi tatarabuelo llegó a conocer. Heishin desarrollaba sus habilidades mucho más rápido que cualquier otro monje, incluso que la misma Avatar, Yangchen. A pesar de las enseñanzas de los monjes, Heishin había nacido para matar, por lo que pronto abandonó el templo y salió a buscar todo el conocimiento que su mente podía contener—. El anciano respiró profundo y luego continuó—. Después de generaciones, fui yo el último de los nómadas que logró verlo en su máximo apogeo. Heishin había aprendido a dominar, no sólo los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, sino un poder mucho mayor: el chi de las personas. Con este don, empezó su búsqueda del actual Avatar, y ya veo que por fin lo encontró.

— ¿Por qué ese asesino en serie quiere matar a Aang?— preguntó Toph.

— Porque él es la razón del equilibrio, querida maestra tierra. Sin el Avatar entre los vivos, Heishin lograría romper el delicado equilibrio del mundo y sembrar un caos que ningún hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra puede causar— una vez terminado su relato, Yeng se incorporó y miró a su alumno: — Esta vez el Avatar no podrá hacer nada, al menos de que aprenda a dominar el poder puro de los elementos, el chi, o energía-control como ustedes lo llaman.

— Si-Fu Tao, tengo una pregunta— interrumpió Ryu. Su maestro asintió con la cabeza y el chico prosiguió: —. ¿Cómo podemos vencer a Heishin?

— Desarmándolo. Como Aang lo hizo con Ozai. Sólo que no será tan fácil como la última vez.

— ¡Maestro Tao! Si Heishin tuvo una oportunidad perfecta para terminar con la vida de Aang, ¿por qué no lo hizo?— inquirió Zuko levantándose de pronto.

— Eso es algo que sólo el Avatar puede contestar, señor del fuego.

— ¿Aang sobrevivirá? ¡¿Él de verdad será capaz de destruir a esa criatura?— Katara se alteró. Estaba muy preocupada por Aang, y quería que los problemas se detuvieran ya. No podía seguir luchando con el miedo de perder al amor de su vida en el proceso.

— El Avatar jamás dejará este mundo, sólo existe una forma, y dudo que alguien pueda lograrlo jovencita. No te preocupes, Aang es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar eso— Yeng Tao hizo una reverencia que todos respondieron, y luego se fue de la aldea.

— Él es el maestro más sabio que he conocido. Era el encargado de vigilar la aparición del Avatar, y gracias a su magnífico poder, logró sobrevivir a los ataques de la nación del fuego y escapar para esconderse en el reino tierra— explicó Ryu.

— Katara, pies ligeros está bien. Siento cómo su corazón sigue latiendo como siempre lo hace— dijo Toph intentando calmar el dolor de la joven maestra.

— Descansemos, necesitaremos mucha energía para el viaje de mañana, en especial Appa— dijo Suki volviendo a su lugar de dormir.

Los demás la imitaron, pero Katara seguía intranquila. Pasó toda la noche sanando a Aang, usando toda su energía para intentar curarlo, pero las heridas no cedían. Cuando todos despertaron y se prepararon para partir, Katara llamó a Ryu y los dos se alejaron del grupo para hablar en privado.

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir al maestro Yeng Tao?— inquirió Katara.

— Él no está entre los mortales Katara, él es un espíritu que se manifiesta sólo para mostrarme las disciplinas del aire control— explicó Ryu.

— Ya veo— dijo Katara un poco decepcionada—. Vayámonos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Así, el grupo partió hacia el templo del aire del norte, en busca de aquél lugar donde iban los nómadas aire para meditar y comunicarse con sus ancestros. Tal vez Aang recobraría la consciencia ahí, o posiblemente continuara inconsciente, en un momento en el que más era necesitado.

¿Volvería Aang otra vez a abandonar el mundo y dejarlo sin protección? ¿O el Avatar se alzaría de nuevo y gobernaría la energía de Heishin para detener sus viles actos? Estas preguntas llenaban de angustia a nuestros héroes, quienes confiaban en que Aang despertara pronto.


	7. Capítulo 6: Fuerzas ancestrales

Había pasado tres días, y por fin habían logrado llegar al dichoso templo norte, donde fueron cálidamente recibidos por sus habitantes. Sin embargo, la felicidad se acabó cuando vieron a Katara descender de Appa con Aang inconsciente y gravemente herido entre sus brazos.

Teo, el hijo del mecánico y amigo de Sokka y Katara, quedó impactado al ver a Aang de aquél modo. Rápidamente estuvieron rodeados de algunos curanderos, pero Katara los detuvo y le pidió a Ryu que la guiara a donde se supone estaba el lugar del que hablaba.

Pese a que nunca antes había estado en un templo del aire, Ryu los conocía perfectamente, por lo que tras cruzar varias salas maquinizadas, llegaron a una especie de torre separada del templo cuyas paredes estaban completamente rodeadas de pinturas sobre los nómadas. Al entrar, se toparon frente a la estatua de un gran bisonte volador, como Appa, y pudieron notar que bajo sus seis patas se hallaba un espacio perfecto para colocar el cuerpo de Aang.

Ryu indicó a Katara que lo dejara allí, y cuando estuvo bajo la estatua del bisonte, las flechas del Avatar empezaron a brillar con una intensidad que nunca antes habían visto. Fue así que Aang abrió sus ojos, el único detalle era que seguía inconsciente.

— Ha atravesado al mundo de los espíritus— dedujo Katara al ver el destello de los tatuajes de Aang.

Era verdad, el joven Avatar estaba en cuerpo en el mundo de los mortales, pero su alma yacía en el mundo espiritual, donde se topó con algunos antiguos amigos. Tras tanto tiempo perdido en la nada, Aang volvía a estar consciente, sólo que despertó en un lugar en el que no esperaba hacerlo.

En el mundo de los espíritus tenía la túnica original con la que había permanecido congelado en el iceberg y su cuerpo ya no tenía las heridas que Heishin le había producido. Lo primero que recordó fueron los hermosos ojos azules de Katara, pero después aparecieron imágenes del poderoso maestro derrotándolo. ¿Por qué estaría en el mundo de los espíritus? ¿Acaso había muerto? No podía ser, tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún.

Entre su confusión, Bai apareció y se acercó a él. El espíritu del bosque le hizo una señal para que montara sobre su lomo, así que Aang le obedeció. El panda le guió ante un pequeño altar donde pudo ver la figura de una de las personas que más había querido: al monje Gyatso.

Las lágrimas de alegría no se hicieron esperar, y un cálido abrazo entre alumno y maestro llenó los corazones de ambos con un sentimiento hermoso. Gyatso miró a Aang y le dijo:

— Has crecido tanto… te has vuelto tan fuerte mi pupilo… Aang, ¡has sido el mejor Avatar de todos! Pero tu misión no ha acabado.

— Monje Gyatso… ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡Siempre necesité de tu ayuda! ¡¿Por qué nunca me ayudaste mientras luchaba contra la nación del fuego?— Aang estaba un poco dolido porque Gyatso no le había ayudado antes, pero pronto dejó ese sentimiento aparte y su maestro le respondió:

— Cuando un Avatar muere y renace en otra persona, el Avatar anterior al actual le sirve de ayuda mientras cumple con su misión. Era la misión de Roku auxiliarte Aang, pero ahora tu misión principal no es tan sólo recobrar el equilibrio, sino detener a la más grande amenaza de todos los tiempos, el espíritu de la muerte Heishin. Como Tui y La, se ha dirigido al mundo de los mortales y en él, ha usado sus poderes para crear un caos enorme— Gyatso hizo una pausa y luego continuó. Su amplia sonrisa se había borrado y ahora sólo hablaba seriamente: —. Para esta última batalla no estarás sólo Aang, todos los espíritus están de acuerdo en ayudarte. Todos te han de brindar su poder para que te vuelvas el más poderoso de entre los mortales.

— Gyatso… ¿quieres decir que debo… acabar con la vida de Heishin?— Aang era un pacifista exagerado. Cuando debía vencer a Ozai, todos estaban de acuerdo con que lo matara, incluso sus vidas pasadas, pero él les mostró a todos que había otra manera de detenerlo.

— Aang, esta vez no bastará con privarlo de su poder— la voz grave y calmada de Roku sonó tras de él. En efecto, el Avatar anterior a él yacía sentado y junto a él, todas sus vidas pasadas. Incluso Bai, Yue, el mono que meditaba y todos los espíritus que conocía y no estaban ahí, junto a él.

— Heishin es un monstruo que nadie puede detener, excepto tú— dijo Kyoshi, el Avatar anterior a Roku.

— Él es un maestro de los cuatro elementos, como tú. Pero él ha aprendido a usarlos como una sola esencia, pudiendo así usar el control del chi— explicó un espíritu que parecía una especie de topo gigante con cara de elefante.

— Cada uno de los Arcanos te enseñará una técnica que te ayudará a detener a Heishin, y después aprenderás energía-control de Shenghuo, el espíritu contrario a Heishin, el señor de la vida— terminó Yangchen, el último Avatar que había sido nómada aire antes que Aang.

— Les agradezco a todos por su ayuda, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con terminar con la vida de Heishin, en especial siendo el espíritu de la muerte. ¿Acaso no se rompería el equilibrio si él llegase a desaparecer?

— Sí, pero nadie está diciendo que literalmente tengas que matarlo, sólo debes dejarlo como esencia en tu mundo— explicó un espíritu parecido a un fénix radiante.

— Debes dejarlo sin armas con las que atacar, Aang. Para eso te dotaremos temporalmente con el "Poder Total"— dijo Roku acercándose a su homólogo.

— ¿De qué hablas Roku? ¿Qué es el "Poder Total"?— inquirió Aang confundido.

— Es una energía tan poderosa, que sólo los espíritus pueden controlar— un hermoso espíritu humano apareció frente a Aang. Tenía un hermoso vestido blanco con negro, con líneas sinuosas que le recordaban el Yin y el Yang—. Yo soy Shenghuo, el espíritu de la vida.

— Es un honor estar frente a ti— todos hicieron una reverencia para saludar al magnífico espíritu. Él era el más importante de todos, por lo que debían respetarlo.

— Avatar Aang, en tu era Heishin ha decidido dar sus últimos pasos para acabar con el equilibrio que tú has jurado proteger. Es tu deber como el protector de dicho balance luchar contra Heishin y detener sus planes, pero para ello necesitarás una energía que nadie nunca ha portado, el "Poder Total".

Shenghuo acercó uno de sus dedos a la frente de Aang y el chico se vio a sí mismo con los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza a su alrededor.

— Recuerda la esencia de cada elemento. El agua que fluye como las emociones y se alimenta de la luna, la tierra que espera para dar el ataque en el momento correcto, el fuego que da vida al mundo y el aire que ronda pacífico por la atmósfera. Si los unes, obtendrás un poder tan grande que te permitirá hacer lo que quieras… Pero cada vez que los uses como uno, tu vida se acortará, puesto que consumen tu chi—. Aang entonces vio a las cuatro esencias de la naturaleza unirse y formar algo tan hermoso y puro que sería imposible describirse.

— Ahora puedo verlo claramente… Nunca he usado los elementos en combinación, sólo una vez, y porque entré en el Estado Avatar, pero ahora puedo verlo claramente…— Aang respiró profundo y empezó a sentir una energía increíble recorrer su cuerpo etéreo.

— El "Poder Total" es una energía que sólo se te podrá dar por un período de diez segundos, pero te dará la fuerza suficiente para detener a Heishin por siempre. Debes decidir muy bien cuando usarla. Por ahora, debes aprender a dominar las técnicas de los Arcanos. Ellos te estarán esperando en los templos Avatar de cada nación… ten mucho cuidado y suerte en tu viaje.

Todo se tornó blanco y de pronto Aang despertó. Estaba acostado bajo una estatua de bisonte. Se sentó, y vio a Ryu y a Katara junto a él. La muchacha se puso tan alegre, que lo abrazó de inmediato.

— ¡Pensé que te perdería Aang! ¡Tuve tanto miedo de que abandonaras este mundo! ¡Pero sigues aquí, después de todo sigues aquí!— Katara lloraba de la felicidad. Aang soltó un gemido de dolor, las heridas que Heishin le había hecho continuaban presentes en el mundo de los mortales.

— Katara… ¡lo siento mucho! Perdí el control cuando más debía mantenerlo… ¡Lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir de este modo! Soy un tonto— Aang bajó la cabeza, pero Katara le sujetó sus manos y luego lo besó. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, pero Aang le correspondió.

— ¡No digas eso! Sé lo difícil que es ver morir a alguien, pero debes aprender a soportar esto y luchar para evitarlo. Juntos lo haremos Aang— el Avatar abrazó a la chica y luego intentó ponerse en pie, pero no pudo, por lo que entre Katara y Ryu lo llevaron fuera donde todos se alegraron de ver que Aang continuaba con vida.

Ahora tenía una nueva misión, y tenía las armas necesarias para detener a Heishin de una buena vez por todas. No podía matarlo, porque implicaría la inmortalidad de todos sobre la Tierra, por lo que debía privarlo de su cuerpo, convertirlo tan sólo en una esencia.

Pasaron la noche en el templo, y al amanecer de la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo al Polo Norte, para curar las heridas del Avatar con el agua del oasis de los espíritus y por supuesto, para visitar a uno de los Arcanos que le esperaban en el templo Avatar de esa nación.


End file.
